


Payback

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: This is payback for something Lucibae wrote; I had the idea and, well, had to run with it.  Hurt my Spence, will you?  Take THIS.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> This is payback for something Lucibae wrote; I had the idea and, well, had to run with it. Hurt my Spence, will you? Take THIS.

Spencer Reid looked around at the horrific tableau, shocked to his very core. His voice shook as it left his mouth, and he felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. " _Why?_ Why would you do this, Garcia?"

"Because there aren't enough kitten videos in all the world," she replied, calmly.


End file.
